La buena obra del día
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Haberle sacado una sonrisa a Jumin Han en días podría considerarlo como su buena obra del día, ¿verdad? [SE Spoilers/JuZen sutil]


Siempre acabo escribiendo algo de mi nOTP porque soy bien masoquista. No sé hacer comedia, no sé qué me fumé para _pensar_ que mezclar dos géneros tan opuestos iba a ser bueno.

Primer y único JuZen que hago, si no me gano al fandom con esto, con nada lo logro.

Ligeros spoilers de los secret endings.

Personajes son propiedad de Cheritz.

* * *

 **La buena obra del día**

 _ **1488 palabras**_

.

.

.

Bien, _muy bien_ , puede decir que lo odia, que lo detesta, pero verlo _así_ , tan… devastado, incluso a él le dolió un poco. Más que un poco, en realidad. ¡Sí, detestaba a la gata, pero nunca para desearle nada malo! No es un ser sin corazón, después de todo. Por eso, ver a Jumin Han, sí, _ese_ Jumin Han tan… fuera de sí, le pareció, primero, muy extraño. Luego ya fue desconcertante y ahora, se estaba volviendo desconsolador… ¿qué podría decirle? No es secreto para nadie que él y Jumin _no_ se llevan. Jumin suele tratarlo como a un idiota, pero ha manifestado _respetarle_ , ¿él? ¡Él es él mismo, qué más si no!

Debe admitir, muy reluctantemente, que, a veces, _¡sólo a veces!_ , se comporta como un auténtico imbécil con él y que _puede ser_ que esté viendo las cosas como no son… ¡pero es que todo en Jumin Han lo irrita!

No pudo evitarlo, así que, apenas lo vio en la sala de chat, ingresó también.

 _ZEN ha entrado a la sala de chat_

 **ZEN:** Oye, niño rico.

 **Jumin Han:** Buen día a ti también, Zen.

Podía leerlo con su voz monocorde, ¡¿qué demonios?!

 **ZEN:** Así que…

 **ZEN:** No has dicho nada sobre la bola de pelos.

 **Jumin Han:** Te agradecería que tuvieras la mínima educación de llamarla por su nombre, _Elizabeth la Tercera_.

 **ZEN:** …

 **ZEN:** No es el punto.

 **Jumin Han:** Como sea, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo, menos si la has insultado.

 _Jumin Han ha dejado la sala de chat_

¿Le habrá pasado algo a la bola de pelos o…? Salió de la sala de chat y se dispuso a llamarlo, ¡¿por qué se preocupaba tanto del niñato rico?! Colgó antes de que le contestara, indignado consigo mismo por llamar, ¡para qué se preocupaba, si el idiota ni se despidió!

¿Por qué le irritaba, en realidad? Jumin Han y él no tenían nada que ver, eran como conceptos antónimos… y, entonces, ¿por qué?

Llamó a Chun-Hwa para quejarse al respecto, ¡vivan las buenas amigas que te escuchan y no te juzgan! Eso diría si ella no se le hubiera reído y dicho un «admite que te gusta, joder» ni cortado. Es que, ¿ _gustarle_ Jumin Han? ¡¿A él?! Primero que todo, es _heterosexual_ , y en segundo… el otro tipo es un niñato rico insoportable, quien cree que todo se soluciona con dinero.

—¡Muñeca, no me puedes colgar así nada más! —le dijo a la castaña con tono de súplica, llamándola otra vez.

—Chun-Chun, ¿quién es? —escuchó de fondo a Saeyoung—. Oh, _¿Zen Oppa?_ ¡Dile que nos deje tener sexo en paz o que se nos una!

—¡Cielo santo, cállate, Saeyoung! —chilló ella antes de volverse a Zen—. _Cariño_ , de verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero…

—¡No necesitaba saber tanto! —Colgó él esta vez, quizá ni fuera cierto y Saeyoung lo dijo sólo por jugarle una broma (y avergonzar a su prometida, de paso). Con el pelirrojo, todo escenario era posible.

« — »

—No lo sé, el señor Han parece un zombi —le comentó Jaehee por el teléfono cuando la llamó—, lo último que supe es que no han logrado mayores mejorías en el estado de Elizabeth, así que… ¿por qué preguntas de pronto, Zen?, si es posible saberlo, claro.

—Es… incómodo notarle tan sombrío… más de lo normal —comentó, suspirando cuando vio que ya no le quedaban más cervezas.

—Hmmm —tenía sus suspicacias tras algunas conversaciones con Chun-Hwa, pero no mencionó nada—. ¡Oh! _Chairman_ Han me ha enviado unas facturas que debo hacerle llegar al señor Han. Podemos seguir hablando después, ¿vale?

Se puso un abrigo ligero para salir a comprar las cervezas, todavía irritado ante sus propios pensamientos, ¡hasta le había preguntado a Jaehee! Como si la pobre ya no tuviera suficiente trabajo, como para estar revisando correos fuera de sus horas de trabajo —¿tenía horas de trabajo Y horas de descanso diferenciadas o qué?—, él va y le cuenta sus inquietudes sobre _el niño rico y su bola de pelos_. Seguro el _parcito_ le metió ideas en la cabeza que no eran y…

—¡AAAH, MALDITA SEA! —En su frustración asustó a un perro y a un niño, quien se aferró llorando a la falda de su madre, quien lo miró con reproche—. ¡No puedes dejar que se meta así en tus nervios! —Y se fue farfullando como un idiota, la pobre mujer sólo trataba de confortar a su pobre niño asustado.

Llevaba, más o menos, una semana o un poco más en esa situación, Jaehee había comentado un día que en la sección a cargo de Han, estaba todo de cabeza porque Jumin dijo que se iba a tomar el día libre porque Elizabeth estaba enferma. Y entonces todo se puso de mal a peor, Yoosung recomendó al buen veterinario con quien tuvo prácticas recientes, pero ni aunque buscaran a los mejores de Corea del Sur lograban mejorar a la pobre gata. Hasta donde él sabía, esa bola blanca no era _tan vieja_ , pero, ¿cómo se mide la edad en los gatos…? Le preguntó a Yoosung y éste le explicó un sistema que, sinceramente, se le hizo demasiado complicado para entenderlo, pero Yoosung le concedió la razón en que la gata no estaba _tan_ vieja para haberse enfermado así.

«¿Por qué no simplemente manifiestas que estás preocupado, _hyung_? —preguntó Yoosung, con el tono inocente de siempre—. No estás siendo nada sincero».

No muy educadamente, Zen le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos antes de colgar.

…Y sí.

Debería hablar con Jumin Han y decirle algo. O se iba a quedar sin amigos si su mal humor persistía.

« — »

—… —se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin saber qué decirle— Jumin…

Zen es un tipo, usualmente, _directo_ , dice las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado y va _derecho al hueso_ , pero esta vez las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta. Sabía que no había palabras de consuelo, sabía que, nada de lo que pudiera decir, iba a ayudar a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Auténticamente se sintió _mal_ por el corporativo, quien tuvo que despedirse para siempre de su _pequeña princesa_. La última vez que lo vio así… fue durante el funeral de V. Rika y V le habían dado a Elizabeth, Rika estaba en Alaska, V estaba muerto, juntando los factores fue que la realidad le golpeó como un bate en la nuca… _Jumin se había quedado solo_.

El que fue de la idea del _funeral_ para Elizabeth fue Saeyoung, lo propuso totalmente en serio, que luego de recibir las cenizas de su _niña adorada_ , le hicieran un funeral simbólico, para despedirla. Zen nunca había tenido mascotas, entre sus alergias y porque, cuando era niño, su madre jamás lo dejó, la muerte de V sí había sido dolorosa, pero ni así podría ponerse en su lugar. Sabía que no podía ponerse en su lugar ni aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo.

Cuando todos, salvo él, se fueron, se acercó al gerente, totalmente _incómodo._

No, era _muchísimo más_ que _incómodo_. No podía salir corriendo, tampoco… Jumin _no siempre_ actuaba como un imbécil con él, _¿verdad?_ Considerando las varias veces en que quiso ayudarle en diferentes cosas, cuando envió guardaespaldas para cuidarlo —aunque fuera en márgenes de la R.F.A.— y… _Ah_ , odiaba admitir que Jumin Han _no_ era un mal sujeto y que, _quizás y sólo quizá_ , él no estuvo demonizando _un poco_.

—L-Lo siento —bufó, abriendo los brazos de forma incómoda mientras se le acercaba para darle un abrazo, abrazo que el azabache no rechazó pero tampoco pareció corresponder.

—Es… extraño —murmuró con el rostro contra el hombro del albino, poniendo lánguidamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura—, estaré llegando y no la veré más…

Quizá, para él, fue como _perder otra vez_ Rika. Llegando a esa conclusión, pudo comprenderlo mejor, comprender también la razón de la frustración que trajo por _días_.

 _Jumin Han le preocupaba._ Es más, _siempre_ sintió algo _sin resolver_ con respecto a él. Sabía la respuesta, pero ni siquiera en su cabeza quería decirla. Maldijo mentalmente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del azabache, él con la vista en el techo, pensativo.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarte, _Jumin_ , pero… hablaste de que tenías… uh… —comentó de forma evasiva.

—¿Una nueva línea de comida para gatos…? A Elizabeth no le agradaría que dejara un proyecto así de lado, _al menos ese_ , quiero seguirlo en su adorable memoria.

—Sí, ese, ¿sigues necesitando a un… modelo?

Se arrepentiría _tanto_ de haberlo sugerido, pero si era por hacer sentir un poco mejor a Jumin… quizá, cualquier cosa serviría. Pese a eso, Jumin declinó cordialmente; que no hiciera cosas sólo movido por la compasión, pero, que de todos modos, agradecía sus intenciones.

Haberle sacado una sonrisa a Jumin Han _en días_ podría considerarlo como su buena obra del día, ¿verdad?

.

* * *

Haciendo este fic, todo lo que pude pensar fue "pinche Zen tsundere".

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Carrie._


End file.
